aftermath
by jayceefull
Summary: Red flu is here and it's gonna stay Gumball narrates his last days in Elmore and his new life in Veronica Rated T for blood, violence and strong language
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

Chapter 1: nine weeks

I was in Veronica and I was just watching some photos in my camera since it's the last memory of those who died in Elmore, but at least I'm alive with mom, but I really miss everybody else, I hope they are resting in peace

"Gumball! Dinner is ready" Nicole shouted from the inside of a small house completely different from their home. "I'm coming mom!" Gumball Shouted It was getting late and dark outside...

**some months ago...**

It was a normal Monday in Elmore and everybody was getting ready for another day in their normal lives

The Watterson's weren't the exception. The Watterson's kids were getting ready for other normal day at school " Mom! I need help" shouted the little bunny girl called Anais from her room. She was eight already and she needed some help with her now pretty long hair

The other two kids known as Gumball and Darwin were in their room just getting ready for school

"Hey men I was thinking about asking for a date with Masami" said the fish who now was 14 to his brother Gumball who now was 16 "really? That's great dude but I didn't know you liked her" said Gumball who was happy about his brother

The two siblings were going downstairs for breakfast they were talking about high school and other stuff

Lately Gumball had this obsession with his new camera he took a pictures about everything, he took a picture of Darwin eating his cereal "And... another for the album" said Gumball "why are you always taking pictures of everything, It's getting annoying you know"

Gumball was about to answer that until the bus arrived "well it's time to go, come on"

then the three siblings took the bus and went to Elmore junior high and Gumball and Darwin to Elmore High School

The hours passed and the day advanced, Gumball and his siblings were going home together talking about some stuff "Aww men, I can't believe Masami is already dating someone else" Darwin said sadly "Bad luck I guess" said Gumball trying to comfort Darwin " Don't worry Darwin you will have your chance some other time" said Anais. They kept talking until they arrived home

Dinner was ready and all the family went to living room to watch some T.V. as they usually did "so how was school today kids?" asked Nicole "Fine but Darwin didn't have luck with Masami" Gumball said " He he! Don't worry Darwin you will have your chances with other girls" Said Nicole to her son

"Elmore News! Everything that's happening right now only on Elmore News" The news were on T.V.

"Shh. The news" Said Richard who seemed curious about the news "Hello and welcome to Elmore news. The first thing were telling you tonight is something that maybe we should be careful with, there is this new virus around which the doctors call the "red flu" We don't know too much about it but there are some symptoms that you should know like fever, red eyes and coughing up blood. The government already took some sanitary measures, schools will be closed, try not to get out of your home and avoid any contact with infected people" This wasn't good and Gumball knew it "wow It's like in the movies" Richard said "No! It's not like in the movies this is real life Richard" said Nicole seriously to her husband "Mom? Are we gonna be ok?" Said Anais a bit scared about the news "Don't worry sis we are gonna be ok, right mom?" said Gumball trying to calm her sister "Sure honey there's nothing to be worried about, but I think It's better if we stay at home" replied Nicole nervously, she was worried, she felt something in her chest It was a feeling a bad feeling

**Week 1**

It was Tuesday and Gumball, Darwin and Anais didn't go to school, it was closed, Nicole stayed at home too, it was an order from the government to close some public spaces like schools and office buildings

Gumball woke up late because there was no school but he felt very excited because now he could take a bunch of pictures for "documentation" of the red flu

"Gumball! Wake up son It's almost 1 o'clock" Nicole shouted to her son who was coming downstairs "Hey Gumball I need you to go to supermarket, I think It's open" Said Nicole to her son, she needed some stuff to make the dinner and some other stuff that she wrote in a list

"Mom but in the news said that we shouldn't go outside" said gum ball not really worried but just too lazy for that "don't worry you will be ok" said Nicole

Gumball then took the keys and got on his mom's car but then his brother appeared "Hey men Im coming with you" said Darwin "ok get in" replied Gumball

Gumball was driving and talking with his brother "men do you think all about the red flu is real?" asked Darwin curious about his brother's opinion "Nah... It must be some kind of conspiracy" said Gumball. They arrived to the supermarket, they started doing the shopping. Everybody on the supermarket was buying a lot of supplies, everybody was paranoiac about the red flu "Look men everybody is crazy in this town, they are just wasting their money" said Gumball to his brother, then Gumball took his camera and started to take some picture about everything around, it was crazy

The two siblings were almost done shopping and then they lined up to pay until Darwin notice something, the guy who was in front of them had red eyes "Look men it seems like this guy I really high" Gumball whispered to Darwin "I don't think so this dude seems pretty fucked up" replied Darwin "Sir are you ok?" asked a lady next to the men, he started to cough really hard like if he was choking, everybody around in the supermarket stared to talk like if something really bad was about to happen, Darwin and Gumball just stepped back but it was late that man turned around and coughed blood to both of them they were shocked and everybody stated to run away with their supplies "Gumball what are we gonna do, maybe we are infected now!" screamed Darwin in panic, Gumball didn't know what to do and said "take everything you can carry we are leaving" he said, both of them separated and started taking everything they could.

Gumball was in the guns section of the supermarket and then he saw a shotgun he didn't doubt for any second to take it and then he just took it, he took some ammo and also he took a hand gun he didn't know why but it seemed the best choice to do it

he then found Darwin who already had a full cart they got out from the supermarket, Darwin then realized that Gumball was carrying a shotgun "what the hell do you pan to do with that" asked Darwin as Gumball was driving as fast as he could, the city was in panic now the red flu was spreading everywhere in Elmore "what do you think, we need something to defend ourselves, here have this" said Gumball giving Darwin the handgun "Gumball! Are you nuts?" said Darwin who didn't know what to do with that gun

They arrived Home and Anais, Richard and Nicole were watching a News flash about what happened in the supermarket "Kids are you ok... GUMBALL! What in the name of god do you have

there" shouted Nicole to her son Gumball who was carrying a shotgun "I'll explain later, but now you have to call a doctor, I think we are infected" said Gumball quickly to his mom "WHAT! I'll call Dr. Kennedy he will know what to do" Dr. Kennedy was an old friend of the family he worked on Elmore's hospital so he had experience with this kind of stuff

**Some hours later**

"Okay Gumball I need to make a blood test, the same that we are doing in the hospital" Said the doctor taking a blood sample from Gumball and Darwin who were in their bedroom with the doctor

"Ouch!" said Gumball, the doctor put Gumball's blood sample in microscope and in other small machines "well you are a lucky man, you are safe but also your blood seems to react weird" said the doctor to Gumball who felt a relief and then asked "weird? What do you mean wit weird?" asked Gumball, the doctor took a blood sample from Darwin and had the same reaction "well guys you aren't just safe, you are immune to red flu" said the doctor who was really surprised about the blood tests

"I will take this samples with me, maybe we can make a cure based on you blood guys, there is a lot of people in the hospital diagnosed with red flu and there is even more, the hospital is at it's limit" the doctor said "It's safe to come in!" the doctor shouted from the inside of the room, Nicole and Richard came in "Are they infected Michael?" asked Nicole to the doctor "well I have good news they are safe and also they a re immune, it the firs immunity case I've seen" Dr. Kennedy replied, Nicole wasn't worried anymore she was happy to hear the good news "But remember, you still can get infected" the doctor said to Nicole and Richard "Well I have to go back to the hospital" said the doctor "Thanks Michael" said Nicole

The family was wondering what to do.

"ok, I've seen this in a movie, we have to stay 9 weeks here, we have enough food" said Gumball

It was along time but it was necessary the couldn't risk themselves by going out or having any contact with other people, it was dangerous

**Back to the present**

"Diner is ready, sit down and eat" said Nicole to her son. They were completely alone in their new home in Veronica "I was wondering how is Darwin doing" said Gumball while eating to her mother. Darwin was in another town trying to find survivors with a small group of people form Veronica and Elmore "I don't know but I hope he is ok he has been looking for two months already" Said Nicole worried about her other son "I don't want to lose another member of my family" said Nicole "Don't worry mom I'm pretty sure he is ok" said Gumball trying to comfort his mother, but he was worried too he missed his brother and he didn't want to lose him neither, outside Veronica was dangerous, all the country was dangerous there was no authority

Gumball kept eating and then he went to sleep tomorrow he had to go back to Elmore and look for gas and another supplies like ammo and guns. Nicole did not approve that but it was necessary almost everybody was fighting in the south or looking for people in other towns. Gumball stayed in Veronica with his mom, he and another bunch of people stayed to defend Veronica from bandits and looters.

Gumball was lying on his bed looking at some pictures, he was remembering the old days back in Elmore, Penny, Bobert, Tobias, everybody, but it was pretty sad to remember them, some of them were dead or god knows where. Some of them were with him there in Veronica like Teri and Hector but only them. But at least he was alive , he, Nicole and Darwin. He stopped thinking about that and tried to get some sleep tomorrow he had to drive a long way to Elmore.

_**Hey this my second fanfic and I hope you like it and for those who are asking if im going to finish my othe**_**r fanfic I will it's just **_**that I have an small lack of ideas **_

_**Sorry for the bad english (not really)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prison

It was time to wake up, Gumball had to go to Elmore and see if there was something left he took his rifle, ate his breakfast, hugged Nicole and started the engine "take care Gumball" said Nicole "I will mom, I promise" said Gumball who was not really sure about it.

Gumball went to the entrance of the fence that protected Veronica, it was not really safe but it was better than nothing.

"Ready to go sport?" said the guard "yes I am, take care of my mom please" said Gumball "Don't worry son, She'll be ok" the gumball left the town and started his journey

Gumball turned on the radio and tried to look for some station or message from survivors, maybe he could find something.

Not so far from Veronica, there was a place that Gumball knew, it was a place where he met some real men not the kind of douche bags he used to know, and that place was the prison of Veronica

Gumball was looking at it, and then he started to remember…

**Week 3**

Gumball was watching some TV nothing really interesting, the Red flu was spreading around the world and was killing some people at Elmore, the electricity from the whole world started to fail, with no people at the power plants the systems started to fail

"Awww… shit" said Gumball, there was a blackout, Gumball went to look for a flashlight "Darwin, where are you?" said Gumball trying to find his brother "I'm up here with Anais!" said Darwin

Gumball found the flashlight and went upstairs, his parents were asleep already and Darwin was playing monopoly with Anais

*Crush*

"Did you hear that?" Said Gumball "what?" asked Anais "it sounded like a window…" said Darwin, and he was right someone broke into the Watterson's house

"Darwin take Anais and go to wake mom, stay there and close the door" said Gumball looking for the shotgun "what are you doing?" said Anais who sounded scared "Just go!" said Gumball

Darwin and Anis ran to their parent's room and closed the door without asking Gumball what was he going to do, they had to stop him but they didn't, it was a horrible mistake.

"Who's there!?" shouted Gumball shouted, he heard some voices "listen idiot I have a shotgun and I will shot if you don't get out of here" shouted Gumball

He went to the living room but he couldn't see anything, he was completely blind

Suddenly Gumball woke up from his day dream and kept driving he didn't like that part of the memory, what he did was not his best movement, it was an error but it was worthy

He stopped at an abandoned gas station to look for some gas for the car and for something to eat

He found the keys for the gas pump but he did not have any luck looking for something to eat, but what could he expect almost every store on the entire country was empty or completely destroyed; in fact he was pretty lucky finding some gas.

He continued his journey and he was really hungry, but it was not the first time that he feels hungry

He was near Elmore, it was just another wasteland full of bandits and pseudo-soldiers who fight for "liberty" or simple control of the city and the things left there by the people who died by the Red Flu or the Anarchy on Elmore

Gumball kept driving until he saw something not so far, it was a convoy of the anarchists, it was obvious that they looted, destroyed and burned another town

They were that kind of people that you would not want to mess with, they were too many.

"Don't move Gummypuss" That voice it was easy to recognize, Gumball had a knife on his neck and if he moved just a little he knew he could die

"Well…I thought you were death, now put that knife down or you might hurt somebody Jamie." Said Gumball to that person who was threatening him

In a small judo movement Gumball took down Jamie and took her knife " well it seems that Gummypuss is not a pussy anymore" said Jamie to Gumball, She was on the floor and Gumball was holding her really hard, she couldn't move

"Now tell, me what are you doing here Jamie?" asked Gumball trying to find out what was her objective and her purpose

"Come on Gumball you would not kill or hurt your cell partner, I came here to help you, your people and my people" said Jamie, Gumball was confused "and how are we supposed to do that alone" asked Gumball

"Easy we will take the gas trucks and supplies and the we get fuck out of there" said Jamie explaining her improvised plan "How long did it take you to think that? 12 seconds?..." Replied Gumball "Look you drive I shoot, very simple isn't it?" said Jamie.

Gumball somehow accepted, and then they waited. Gumball fell asleep while waiting and started to dream with his memories.

**Week 3**

"_We got him, man this place is crazy" _said the radio of a police car, "Gumball Watterson, you are arrested for the charge of murder" said the police officer holding Gumball and putting him inside of the car.

"Please don't take may son!" Nicole shouted "Sorry ma'am, but it's the law" said the officer "Mom, I will come back but please stay home for other 6 weeks, DON'T GET OUT!" shouted Gumball

_Some days later_

Gumball was processed and the court said that he was guilty of murdering 4 unarmed people with a shotgun.

Let's get this straight, the number of crimes that were committed in all the US made the government to use brutal force and imprison everybody who made something against the nation and its laws, now everybody who was at least 16 years old could be sentenced to the electric chair, people was going crazy because of the red flu, this made the whole world to be on anarchy.

Gumball was sentenced to death on the electric chair, he was now 16 and the judge said that he was considered a rebel against the nation, and the government hated rebels.

He was taken to the prison of Clocks near Veronica, California.

When he got there, he saw some doctors making some blood tests to all new prisoners, when someone was infected with the red flu he was taken with a group of other infected and were shot

"Welcome to the prison of clocks ladies, you are here because you are the shit of society" said the guard, his name was Rider Veltroni but he was known as Mr. Lucky strike.

He was the chief of the guards there and also one of the most cruel and dangerous; he hated rebels and anarchists so he wanted to kill them all.

In Clocks there was all kind of people: men, women, killers, innocents, etc. Gumball was actually scared because he was going to die.

He was going to be killed by another prisoner or by the electric chair, but also he was sacred because there was nobody to protect his family, Richard had no idea about how to use a gun and Darwin was scared about shooting a gun and hurting someone

"This is your cell Watterson, have fun!" the guard left Gumball alone in a small cell, it had 2 beds and he was completely alone.

"Gumball, wake up asshole" Gumball heard a voice and he woke up, Jamie grabbed her rifle and Gumball grabbed his rifle too.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Gumball knowing that this was going to end really bad. "yeah, now you get in the truck and I distract them" Said Jamie

She went to the camp of the rebels and started shooting to the air, meanwhile Gumball went to the truck and started it up "JAMIE! GET IN HERE!" shouted Gumball telling Jamie that it was ready and it was time to get the hell out of there as fast as they could

Jamie got in the truck and looked behind them "they are behind us" said Jamie "AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU SPECTING!" shouted Gumball "Just drive Gummy." Said Jamie

Gumball was driving as fast as he could while Jamie was shooting every car behind them "Ahh! They fucking shot me!" said Jamie "Ok you drive I shoot now!" Gumball and Jamie switched seats and Gumball started shooting to the other cars wheels "I think we lost them" said Gumball, but Jamie was losing too much blood

"Jamie are you ok?" asked Gumball while the truck was stopping, Jamie did not answered, so Gumball started driving as fast as he could back to Veronica "Stay with me Jamie you will be ok!" said Gumball "I'm not gonna lose you again!" shouted Gumball

Jamie was dreaming a memory

"Let me go!" Shouted Jamie to an officer "Shut up girl! I have the order to arrest anarchists" said the police officer "You can't do anything! We are too many for you" shouted Jamie, trying to scare the officer

Jamie and a bunch of rebels who were damaging the city trying to get whatever they could were arrested or killed in Elmore; the city was completely out of control and Jamie was part of it.

Jamie was processed and sent the prison of Clocks near Veronica this was not her first time in prison but It was her first time in a high security prison far away from her home.

"Welcome to the prison of Clocks, your new home, you will live here and most of you will die, I am Rider Veltroni but you can call me Mr. Lucky strike" said Rider

"And why do they call Mr. Lucky strike" a prisoner asked

*BANG*

Rider shot him in the middle of his eyes "any other questions?" asked Rider "Good, now these good gentlemen will guide you to your cells"

Jamie was taken to her new cell it was empty "your partner should be in the yard or somewhere, he will be here in no time" said the guard while locking Jamie in the cell, Jamie was starting to feel scared about her new partner.

"GET IN WATTERSON!" said the guard, taking Gumball in the cell with Jamie.

"Gumball… is that you?" asked Jamie.

Suddenly Jamie woke up in a bed "Well, look who just woke up" Jamie heard a voice "who's that?" asked Jamie "My name Is Michael Kennedy, and you lady are very lucky, that bullet almost penetrated your lung" said Dr. Kennedy "Where am I?" asked Jamie, she was confused about where she was and what happened

"Welcome to the small town of Veronica!" said Dr. Kennedy "Veronica? Where's Gumball" asked Jamie "Hey not so fast Girl, you have to stay in bed and relax, I will tell him that you are finally awake" said the doctor

Gumball and Nicole worked in a small tobacco shop in Veronica, there was not too much work but at least it was enough to maintain themselves.

"HEY!, THEY ARE BACK!" the guards of the walls shouted, Gumball got out of the shop and saw a convoy of trucks and cars full of people.

"Mom! Darwin is back!" shouted Gumball excited about seeing his brother again, when the convoy entered to the town Gumball ran to the trucks and saw Darwin getting out of one of them

"Darwin!" shouted Gumball at his brother "Gumball!" replied Darwin full of happiness of seeing his family again after some months

Some people helped the newcomers to get accommodated in the town

"So, how are you Darwin? Where have you been?" Gumball had so many questions. Darwin went inside the store and saw his mother again since a very long time

"I'm glad that you are ok son" said Nicole to Darwin with some tears on her face, They went back home after they closed the shop and Nicole made some dinner for her son "So tell me Darwin, is there any other survivor town in California?" asked Gumball while eating his dinner

"No, there is no town out there, just rebels and war" said Darwin, Gumball was sad about hearing that, he finished eating and went to see Jamie to his room.

"Jamie, are you ok?" asked Gumball "Yeah, just some pain but nothing else" said Jamie, she seemed really bad and tired so he went to ask Dr, Kennedy for some help

Dr. Kennedy checked Jamie "I'm afraid that she may have an infection" he said, Gumball was worried about Jamie "Well, but you can do something about it, right?" said Gumball "I'm afraid I can't, I don't have the medicines" said the doctor

"I am not going to let another go for some shit like this, tell me what does she need and I will bring it" said Gumball remembering how he lost his sister "Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked the doctor "yes I am" replied Gumball.

**End of chapter 2**

**Well this is the second chapter of my second fanfic, I hope you liked it, and I would like to read your comments**


End file.
